Gemini
by arlaj
Summary: Part Two of the Gemini Saga. Kathryn has some good news, but soon joy turns to tragedy. How can Chakotay go on with Kathryn gone?


Kathryn Janeway sighed tiredly and pushed back from her desk. She got up from her chair and crossed the Ready Room to the sitting area and poured herself a cup of tea from the pot that Neelix had brought her earlier. Settling herself on the sofa she leaned back and took a sip of the still hot brew. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. The cook's latest concoction was actually palatable and quite delicious. The tea had a pungent smell which reminded her of cinnamon and tasted like spiced apples. Kathryn took another sip and made a mental note to ask Neelix just what the tea was made from.

The door chimed shrilly moments later. "Yes," she answered and the door slid open. Her First Officer strode inside.

"I have the Engineering reports." He smiled and crossed the room to her.

"Mmm, thank you," Janeway said as she set down her teacup and took the PADD from his outstretched hand. She scanned the reports and nodded.

"B' Elanna also said that they would have the retrofit done by 0900 tomorrow."

"Good. Is there anything else Commander?" She looked up with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Well yes there is something else," Chakotay replied and sat down beside her. "I've noticed that you're not your usual self these days. Is everything all right?" he asked with a concerned frown.

Janeway smiled softly. "I'm fine Chakotay."

"Are you sure? You look tired." He added and rested a hand on her knee.

A mischievous grin spread across her lips. "Well, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Chakotay laughed and reached out to brush her cheek. "Neither did I, but it's more than that."

"I'm fine, really. I am a little tired but it will pass in a few days."

"And what if it doesn't? What if it is more than tiredness? Kathryn, you're no good to the crew if you make yourself sick. Why don't you get the Doctor to take a look at you?"

"You sound like my Mother!" She grumbled.

"Good." Chakotay smiled "You know that I could order you to report to Sickbay."

"You wouldn't dare!" she tossed him a glare.

"Try me!" He said firmly then he reached out and took both of her hands between his. "I'll make you a deal. You go to Sickbay and let the Doctor take a look at you and I promise you one of my back rubs when your shift is over."

"Oh, you fight dirty Commander! That's not fair!" She groused.

"I know." Chakotay grinned.

Kathryn sighed and acquiesced "All right. I'll go to Sickbay." She got up from the sofa and headed for the door. She turned back to face him. "But remember I won't forget. I'll get you for this." Janeway flashed him a smile and then she was gone.

* * *

An hour later Chakotay turned his head when he heard the turbolift open and Kathryn stepped out onto the Bridge. "Commander, may I see you for a moment," she said as she strode past him and entered her Ready Room. Chakotay frowned as he rose from his chair and followed her.

"Kathryn? What is it?" he asked and crossed to where she stood in front of the viewport. "What's wrong?" He questioned and rested his hands on her shoulders. Janeway turned around to face him. "What did the Doctor say?"

"Chakotay." Kathryn sighed and then looked up into his eyes. "We have a small problem. In fact, we have two small problems." She added and then a smile lit her face. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Chakotay whispered in stunned surprise.

"Yes."

"Kathryn." Chakotay grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. "You've made me the happiest man alive," he whispered into her fragrant hair.

"Are you really happy?" She said quietly and Chakotay could hear the doubt in her voice. "I know we never really talked about children and this is unexpected." Kathryn pulled back so that she could look at him. Her sapphire eyes searched his face.

Chakotay reached out and tenderly took her face between his hands. "I'm happy Kat. In fact, ecstatic would be a better description. How do you feel?"

"At one time in my life, this would be very inconvenient. In fact, if we were still back in the Alpha Quadrant...but I came to terms a long time ago that we may never see the Alpha Quadrant again and my life can't revolve around something that may never be. So yes, I'm very happy about this." She smiled "Actually I'm scared to death but very happy."

Chakotay suddenly remembered something that she had mentioned earlier. "You said that we had two small problems."

"Oh yes." Janeway smiled. "It seems Commander that when we do something we don't do it halfway." Chakotay looked at her with a confused frown. "The Doctor says that we're going to have twins."

"Twins." Chakotay swallowed.

"Yes. The Doctor tells me that twins are quite common for a woman my age."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine, the twins are fine. They're identical and are developing normally." she smiled.

Chakotay looked down into his lover's face and smiled softly. "I love you, Kat," he whispered and leaned down to tenderly kiss her.

Their kiss was interrupted minutes later when Kim's voice came over the comm system.

"Captain we are being hailed."

Janeway sighed and dropped her forehead to Chakotay's shoulder. She lifted it seconds later. "I'll be right there Ensign," she answered. Reluctantly, Janeway pulled from her First Officer's embrace and headed for the door.

* * *

"Put it on screen Mr. Kim," she said as the couple stepped on the Bridge.

"Aye Captain."

The screen came to life with the image of a male humanoid. He was tall and his neatly styled dark hair was peppered with grey.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager." she smiled.

The man's eyes widened slightly in shocked surprise but his expression was quickly masked.

"Welcome Captain Janeway. I am Magistrate Caldren of Dianira Prime. Our sensors picked up your ship and we wished to offer you the hospitality of our world."

"Thank you, Magistrate. You are most kind." Janeway smiled. "Our ship is running low on supplies. Anything that you could do to help us restock would be appreciated."

"Well, then Captain, may I suggest that you and a few of your officers join me and we can discuss your needs."

"Thank you. We will be down shortly, then."

"Very good." Caldren nodded and the channel closed.

Janeway turned to face the back of the bridge. "Mr. Kim, please prepare a list of supplies we need. Check with Neelix and B'Elanna."

"Yes, Captain."

"Mr. Paris, Commander you're both with me. Ensign join us in the transporter room when you are done."

"Aye Captain."

Janeway headed for the turbolift but Tuvok stopped her. "Captain, may I remind you that we know nothing of this culture. Having both you and the Commander off the ship at the same time might not be the wisest course of action."

Janeway smiled slightly. "Your concern is duly noted Lieutenant Commander, but this is a judgment call and I'm making it. Besides, I have perfect faith in your ability to handle things while we are gone. The ship is yours Tuvok." She finished and continued to the lift.

* * *

A half hour later the away team beamed down into a large courtyard. It was a beautiful place. A large fountain stood in the center and there were many lush trees and flowers around. Magistrate Caldren stood with two other men at the foot of the steps leading to a large building. The two men gasped as the away team materialized. Caldren shot both men a glare and they quickly masked their shock.

"Welcome Captain." Caldren smiled and stepped forward.

"Magistrate, I'd like to thank you again for your hospitality. These are members of my crew. My First Officer, Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim."

"Welcome." Caldren smiled. "Now if you would follow me." He turned and headed for the steps. As they neared the building a young woman ran down the steps and approached them. She stopped beside the magistrate and whispered something to him. "Oh yes, of course. I'll be right along."

The young woman nodded and headed back inside. Caldren turned to face his guests.

"My secretary has reminded me of some state business that I must attend to immediately. Please feel free to look around and enjoy our beautiful world. The marketplace is just outside the gates. I will send one of my aides for you when I am done and we can begin our negotiations."

"Very well." Janeway smiled.

Caldren turned to the young men standing with him. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out two credit chits. "Dareth, Jaron. Please accompany the Captain and her crew and purchase whatever they wish." He said and handed out the credit chits. Dereth and Jeron both nodded and took them from their employer's hand. Caldren then turned back to his guests. "We can discuss repayment later, during our negotiations."

"Thank you."

Caldren bowed and turned away. Dereth flashed the away team a nervous smile. "Please follow us."

It was only minutes later that they reached the Marketplace. It was alive with activity. Tom grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off in one direction, calling an "Excuse us Captain." as he did.

"Of course." Janeway smiled then turned back to Chakotay. He slipped his hand into hers and they began to slowly wander the market. They stopped at each of the vendor stalls.

Jaron followed Harry and Tom and Dareth stayed with the Captain and Chakotay. He kept a discrete distance from the couple, stepping forward only when they had questions or wished to purchase something. Kathryn tugged on Chakotay's hand and led him over to a stall selling brightly colored material. She reached out and picked up a lovely piece. It was the most exquisite shade of lavender she had ever seen and was shot through with gold thread. It was also very sheer. She held it up.

"This is lovely. It would make an exquisite scarf."

Chakotay leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It would make an even lovelier nightdress."

"Behave!" Kathryn chided playfully and slapped his shoulder. She set the material back and turned her back to the stall, scanning the market. "Look at those." She said with a smile and touched Chakotay's shoulder before heading across the street to a stall selling jewelry. Chakotay watched to see where she was headed and then turned back to the material vendor. He motioned Dareth forward and indicated to the seller that he wanted the material that Kathryn had been admiring.

He was just finishing up his purchase when there was a loud commotion behind him. Chakotay turned around, his eyes quickly searching for his Captain.

Janeway heard the fracas and turned to investigate. Suddenly she felt a sharp, searing pain and her world went black as an explosion ripped through the Market.

Chakotay was thrown back by the force of the blast. He quickly got to his feet.

"KATHRYN!" He called out and broke into a run, pushing through the throng of terrified people to where he'd last seen her. The marketplace was filled with acrid smoke that made it difficult to see but he pushed through it, calling for her until his voice was hoarse.

* * *

On Voyager, Tuvok had been monitoring the planet and called for an emergency beam-out within a few moments of his sensors registering the explosion.

"The Captain is still down there!" Chakotay accused as he stepped down from the transporter platform.

"I'm sorry Commander." the transporter tech replied. "But I'm not picking up a signal from the Captain's comm badge. Maybe she…"

The rest of what the tech would have said was lost as Chakotay turned and strode quickly from the transporter room. By the time the away team arrived on the Bridge, Tuvok already had Caldren on the screen.

"Magistrate Caldren. Just what the hell happened?" Chakotay questioned as he strode to the screen.

"I'm sorry Commander. The explosion was a terrorist act by one of our rebel factions."

"Why were we not informed of this danger before we beamed down?" Chakotay demanded furiously. "We would never have put our people in such jeopardy had we known!"

"Our political troubles are not something we wish to discuss with outsiders," Caldren responded meekly.

"Yet we had a right to know and now our Captain is missing!" Chakotay hissed.

"Yes. I am sorry about that. A search for her is being conducted."

Just then a person approached and touched the Magistrate's shoulder then leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Caldren nodded.

"I'm sorry Commander but my people have just informed me that they have found your Captain. It seems that she was killed in the explosion."

* * *

The screen changed its focus and there were startled gasps and even open sobbing from the bridge crew as the image of a broken and bleeding Janeway appeared on the screen. Paris turned when he heard a soft painfilled moan escape Chakotay and he saw the light go out of the other man's eyes. Tom knew that he would never again see the Chakotay that he had come to call his friend. That man was now as dead as their Captain.

"Please accept my condolences for your loss," Caldren said. "You may claim her any time you wish."

"Thank you," Chakotay replied. His voice was cold and totally devoid of emotion. "Mr. Kim, please have the Captain's body beamed aboard."

When Kim did not reply Chakotay spun around "Ensign Kim! I gave you an order!" he snapped.

"Yes, Sir." after a moment he spoke again. "Transport complete Commander."

"Paris, get us the hell out of here!" Chakotay growled as he turned from the viewscreen.

"Aye Commander," Tom replied quietly and executed the order watching as the commander strode past his console to the turbolift.

"Tuvok, you have the Bridge." Where his last words before the lift doors closed shut.

* * *

When the lift stopped Chakotay got out and strode down the corridor. He kept his emotions in tight check and tried to block out the sight of the shattered and stricken crew members. Word of their captain's death had spread like wildfire throughout the ship.

Moments later he stepped into Sickbay. The Doctor stood beside the main biobed and turned around as Chakotay entered. The Hologram's face wore a sad expression. It was as though he knew what Chakotay was going through and then again, maybe he did, for the Doctor had recently suffered a loss of his own.

"Doctor may I have a moment alone with her."

"Of course." He said quietly and deactivated himself.

Chakotay moved to the biobed and looked down at the still form of his Captain. Captain-that was how he had to think of her; as his Captain, not his Kathryn, his Kat, for if he did he would not be able to go on. But how could he not think of this still form as his Kathryn? From this moment on his Kathryn would never again tell him "I love you"; her blue eyes would never again dance with laughter; never again would her slender hands caress his body and bring him such pleasure that he thought he would go mad, and her voice would never sing lullabies to the two fragile lives within her that had never had a chance to exist.

"Oh Kat," he whispered softly as tears rolled down his cheeks. He reached out and rested his hand against her bloodstained cheek. The skin that should have been warm and vibrant was now as cold as marble. The lips that he had kissed hundreds of times were blue and still. Chakotay gathered her into his arms pulling her shattered body close as he sank to his knees. "Kathryn, my Kathryn." he murmured into her hair. It was at that moment that the dam broke and his grief spilled over. Chakotay threw back his head and screamed. It was a primal, gut-wrenching scream, full of grief and rage. It was the scream of a man who had lost the other half of his soul and would never be whole again. Then bowing himself over Kathryn's lifeless body he sobbed out his grief.

* * *

The black haze slowly lifted from her mind. Kathryn groaned and pressed her hands to her throbbing temples as if by this action she could push back the headache. "Doctor?" she called out and opened her eyes expecting to find herself in Sickbay. That was her first shock. She was not in Sickbay nor anywhere on Voyager as far as she could tell. Instead, Kathryn lay on a large bed in a lavishly furnished room. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings.

Both her uniform and comm badge were missing, as well as the hair clip which usually held her thick hair away from her face. In place of her missing uniform, she wore a colorful dress she recognized as being typical of the women on Dianira Prime.

"Just what the hell is going on?!" she muttered and slipped off the bed. Moving to the door she tugged firmly on the handle but it was securely locked. Crossing over to another door she tested the handle and it opened to her touch. As she stepped inside the lights came on and she saw that the room was only a windowless lavatory. Kathryn swore under her breath and stepped back into the bedroom.

"Ah hah!" she smiled triumphantly as she spied the French doors leading to stone balcony. She threw the doors open and walked out and over to the edge. She grew disheartened when she saw that she was too far up to ever think of escaping this way, most especially in her present condition.

Kathryn turned her head when she heard the sound of a key in the lock. The door opened and a young maid stepped in carrying an armload of linens. She closed the door behind her. "Oh good." the girl smiled when she saw Kathryn standing in the balcony doorway. "You're awake. The Master will be pleased." she said and headed for the bathroom.

"Just what is going on?" Janeway questioned and followed her. Once the maid had placed the linens in the small cupboard she turned back to face Kathryn.

"It's so good to have you home again Mistress. The Master will be up shortly." the maid smiled seeming not to have heard her.

"Look, I don't know who you think I am, but my name is Kathryn Janeway. I'm a Starship Captain. I want to know where my people are and what I am doing here?" she demanded, her hands placed defiantly on her hips.

The maid gave her the kind of pitying look that one gives another who is considered crazy.

"The Master said you would be confused." She patronized "Please be calm Mistress. The Master will be up and will explain everything." the maid finished and was through the door and locking it before Kathryn could stop her.

"Dammit!" Janeway swore. Frustrated she paced the room for a few minutes before spying a large desk in the corner of the room. On that desk sat a framed photograph. Crossing over to it she picked up the picture and nearly dropped it again it in shock. It was a picture of Magistrate Caldren and beside him stood a woman. Kathryn saw her own face looking back at her. With the exception of a few subtle differences, they were identical. She and the woman could have been twins.

* * *

Once again Kathryn heard the sound of a key in the lock. She set the picture down and turned to face the door. Caldren stepped into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Magistrate Caldren what is going on? Why are you keeping me locked in here?!" Kathryn demanded.

"It's for your own protection, of course, my dear. Nalin, my sweet wife. It's so good to have you home again." he said as he crossed to her.

"I am not your wife. I am Kathryn Janeway."

"Nalin, enough of these games." Caldren frowned "You are my wife."

"I am not!" Janeway stressed, "My name is Kathryn and my people won't let me be kept a prisoner here!"

"Your people," Caldren spat the word out as if it were a filthy thing "cannot help you. They are gone."

"Voyager wouldn't leave without me."

"Oh, but they did several hours ago. You see, they believe you are dead." Caldren flashed her a triumphant grin.

"That's not possible. Voyager wouldn't leave unless they had positive proof of my death. They wouldn't leave unless they had a body."

"Oh, but they do." Caldren smiled winningly.

"My God!" Kathryn whispered in stunned shock. She glanced back at the picture on the desk. "She's dead..." Kathryn pointed to the photograph.

"She's dead and you gave Voyager her body. You put your wife in my uniform so they'd think it was me!" Kathryn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she fixed Caldren with a heated glare. "You won't get away with this! Eventually, I will get out of here and find a way to contact my ship!"

Caldren's response was unexpected and Kathryn yelped in shock as he reached out and cruelly gripped her chin in a painful and bruising grip.

"Never defy me again Nalin!" He growled, his face mere inches from hers. "You did that once and I will not tolerate it again! If you try you will pay dearly!"

He gave her a rough shove so that she came down hard on the bed. Caldren spun on his heel and moved to the door. Kathryn sprang off the bed and launched herself at the door hoping to catch it before he locked her in but was unsuccessful. She pounded her fists on the door and yelled at him to let her out but all she got for her troubles were sore hands and a hoarse throat.

Momentarily defeated Kathryn sank to the floor and buried her face in her raised knees. Her thoughts ran to her crew and the laughing dark eyes of her lover swam in the front of her thoughts.

"Oh Chakotay." she whispered softly, tears pricking her eyes. She knew how devastated he would be at the news of her death, especially now. She pressed her hands to her abdomen, fingers stroking gently. "I'll find a way to get back to your father. I promise." She whispered and vowed to wait quietly for the right moment to escape. Caldren would drop his guard eventually. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Jaron paced back and forth in the main room of the rebel stronghold. "I knew that Caldren would do something like this the minute that I saw Captain Janeway. She looks so much like Nalin it's eerie."

He turned to face his companion. "We need to get a message to her vessel."

"They are out of hailing range." the woman told him quietly

"Try to boost the gain in the comm signal. We have to get through to them. In the meantime, I'm going to get a message to Captain Janeway and let her know what is going on. Perhaps with her help, we can get through to her ship. We've been waiting for the right time to move against Caldren and this is it!"

* * *

The sound of the door being unlocked awoke Janeway from her slumber. She sat up as the door opened and a maid came in. She was different from the maid who had come earlier.

"What do you want?" Kathryn snapped and rolled over onto her side, facing away from the door.

"Please Captain Janeway. My name is Talisa. I'm here to help you." At the girl's words, Kathryn sat up on the bed and turned to face her.

"Just what is going on? Besides the obvious resemblance, why does Caldren think I am his wife?"

"Well if you give me a moment I'll try to explain."

"Of course. Please sit." Kathryn said and pointed to the edge of her bed. The woman sat beside her.

"Well, Nalin was my friend. We grew up together, came from the same village. She was a good person, gentle and kind. After she married Caldren she found out what kind of a man he really was. The magistrate is a hard man, a cruel man. He cares only for himself and his power. He is a dictator and runs us with an iron fist. Many of our people are starving. Men and women are rounded up in the middle of the night and carted off to work camps. Nalin was appalled when she saw the other side of his face and vowed to change things. She started the revolutionary movement against him.

For the longest time, Caldren had no clue of the double life that she led and why the rebel forces were always one step ahead of him. Then Nalin met and fell in love with Jaron, who is now our leader. When Caldren found out that his precious wife was not only having an affair but was also the leader of his enemies, he went berserk. Caldren killed Nalin when she wouldn't tell him where our stronghold was and wouldn't reveal the names of our members. I think he finally snapped then. 'The Magistrate took her body and placed it in a stasis chamber under heavy guard. Only members of his elite guard and those in the revolution know she is dead. The rest of the planet thinks that she had only been away visiting her mother. That was three months ago. We've tried to steal her body so we could give her a proper burial but we have been unsuccessful and now it won't be possible. It was Nalin's body Caldren gave to your people."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"Yes but not yet. There are too many people around this time of day and Caldren has left strict orders with the household staff that you are not to be let out. I need to go and speak with Jaron but I will be back for you as soon as I can."

"All right." Kathryn nodded and got up from the bed as Talisa headed for the door.

"Talisa?" Kathryn stopped her "I need to get word to my crew."

"Yes, Jaron is trying to contact them. They are out of range right now but we are doing what we can to get through to them."

"Thank you." Janeway smiled

"You're welcome." Talisa finished and left the room.

* * *

Chakotay moved down the hall and entered his quarters. He had been avoiding returning here all day but he could no longer. His grief surfaced anew as he looked around the cabin that he had shared with Kathryn. The cabin was a blending of both their personalities and their individual items melded perfectly together as their lives had. Moving numbly he crossed to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. The closet door stood open and her uniforms were neatly arranged next to his and next to them were the colorful array of dresses she wore when off duty. Draped across the bed was her favorite pink negligee. Chakotay turned away and crossed to the dresser. He opened one of the drawers and took out his medicine bundle, wincing as noticed Kathryn's next to his.

Chakotay moved back into the living area and sat cross-legged on the floor. Opening his medicine bundle he contacted his animal guide.

Moments later Chakotay opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar setting-a lush green forest. He turned when he felt a familiar presence nearby and saw the sleek black wolf at his side.

 _"You are troubled Chakotay."_ She spoke, her voice whisper-soft in his mind.

"Why?" Chakotay asked her. "Why has this happened? I have given Kathryn my soul and my heart only to have her ripped from me; her and the children she was carrying."

The wolf seemed to smile. " _Trust your heart Chakotay. What does your heart tell you?"_

"Trust my heart? How can I do that? My heart is gone. Kathryn was my heart."

The wolf smiled again. _"Listen Chakotay. Does your heart tell you she is dead? Listen closely my Chakotay and you will still hear the symphony of two hearts beating as one."_

Suddenly next to his guide, he saw the small green lizard that he knew was Kathryn's guide. Slightly behind the lizard were a small brown mouse, a lion cub, and a small red fox.

 _"Listen."_ His guide whispered one last time and Chakotay abruptly came out of his vision.

 _"Doctor to Commander Chakotay."_

"Chakotay here."

 _"Commander you had better come to Sickbay. There is something you must know."_

"I'm on my way," Chakotay replied. He pushed his puzzling vision to the back of his mind as he got up and strode from the cabin.

* * *

"What is it, Doctor?" Chakotay asked as he entered Sickbay. Chakotay intentionally kept his eyes away from the sheet covered body still on the main exam table.

"I have some startling news." The Doctor said as he crossed over to the body. Chakotay had no choice but to follow him. The Doctor pulled down the sheet to reveal the face of the dead woman beneath.

"Please Doctor!" Chakotay whispered tightly and turned his eyes away.

"This is not the body of Kathryn Janeway." The Doctor informed him firmly.

"What?!" Chakotay said and his head shot up. "Are you sure?"

At the Doctor's glare, Chakotay amended himself. "Never mind, of course, you're sure. What makes you certain this is not Kathryn?"

"When I disrobed the body to conduct a further exam I noticed something." The Doctor pulled the white sheet a little further down to reveal the woman's bare shoulders. "Do you notice anything Commander?" he asked.

Chakotay's eyes widened. "There's no tattoo. Kathryn's tattoo, its no longer there!"

"Precisely" the Doctor replied with a smile. "That was what made me take a closer look at the body. So, although superficially this poor unfortunate woman and Captain Janeway are identical there are several more discrepancies that I noticed while I was conducting the autopsy. The first anomaly is with their DNA, they are completely different." The Doctor pointed to the two DNA scans on the screen behind the biobed.

"Secondly, this woman's respiratory system shows no signs of ever having breathed replicated air. In fact, she has pollutants in her system that you would expect to find in someone who has lived their entire life on a planet.

Thirdly, Captain Janeway's medical file states that she broke her leg in the same accident where Admiral Janeway perished. This body shows no sign of such an injury. Her medical records also state that the Captain has a peculiar heart-shaped birthmark at the base of her spine..."

Chakotay nodded and smiled softly in remembrance _. ~Yes. He knew that little birthmark well.~_

"...this body," the doctor continued. "does not have such a mark. My scans show that this woman has been deceased for at least three months and was placed in some form of stasis. But the final, deciding factor is that this woman has never been, nor is she now, pregnant. Since I personally confirmed the Captain's pregnancy..."

"I understand Doctor." Chakotay smiled, his heart coming alive once more. _~My Kathryn, you're still alive! ~_ His animal guide had been right. "Thank you, Doctor, this is the best news I've had all day."

Chakotay moved to the door but the Doctor stopped him.

"Commander what shall I do with this poor unfortunate woman?" he indicated Nalin's body.

"Put her back into stasis Doctor. We'll see that she receives a proper burial." he finished and strode from Sickbay.

* * *

Minutes later Chakotay stepped out onto the Bridge. "Mr. Paris," he called as he crossed to his chair. "Turn us around and take us back to Dianira Prime. Warp six."

"Sir?" Paris questioned. "What?..."

"We're going to get the Captain back," Chakotay told him as he settled into the chair.

Tom gave Chakotay a look that suggested he had finally lost his mind. Chakotay smiled.

"The Doctor just gave me some very interesting news. The body that he has in Sickbay is not the Captain's. She's alive on that planet somewhere and we're going to get her back!"

"Aye, sir!" Tom grinned. "Turning around."

* * *

"Jaron, our sensors are reading Captain Janeway's ship coming into hailing range."

"Get them on the screen," Jaron ordered.

"Commander. The planet is hailing us." Harry reported.

"On screen," Chakotay said and rose from his chair. Jaron's face appeared on the screen.

"What have you done with Captain Janeway!" Chakotay's voice was controlled but those who knew him could hear the anger and the ice in his voice.

Jaron held up his hand. "Please Commander. You must give me a chance to explain. I am Jaron and the leader of the resistance movement here on Dianiri Prime. It was Caldren who kidnapped your Captain. He is the one that you should be yelling at."

"I'm sorry." Chakotay apologized.

"It's quite all right. Caldren caused the explosion in the market as a diversion to kidnap your Captain. He knew that you would never leave without her and so he put Nalin's body in her place. He dressed her in your captain's uniform, put her hairclip in Nalin's hair."

"Who is Nalin?"

"Nalin was Caldren's wife and the former head of our resistance cell. Caldren had her quietly executed when he discovered her betrayal."

"But why kidnap Captain Janeway?"

"Well, you obviously know how much the two look alike. They could be twins. In some twisted way, Caldren believes that Nalin has come back to him and he'll do anything to keep her. He won't risk her betraying him again. I've sent word to your Captain and my people are preparing to get her out."

Chakotay nodded and watched as someone approached Jaron and spoke quietly with him. Jaron frowned. "What is it?"

Jaron turned back to face the screen. "Two of my operatives were sent to free your Captain. They had done so and had gotten her nearly out of the compound when they were caught. Both my operatives were killed and your Captain was taken, prisoner. Caldren has locked her in the State Prison and she is to be publically executed as an example."

Chakotay paled. "How soon?"

"My sources tell me at sunset, which is four hours from now."

"Voyager will be in orbit in three hours. It's cutting it close but we could beam down a security team and help break her out of prison."

"No, we can't do that. The prison is too heavily guarded. Even with your transporter devices, you would never make it in and out alive. No, the best time to rescue her is just before the execution. It will be in the town square. Could you use your transporter device then?"

"We could, but Captain Janeway no longer has her comm badge. It is the device our targeting scanners use to lock on to a person. The transporters need something specific to target. We couldn't lock on to her in a crowd full of people. Do you have some type of transponder? Anything that could be attached to her so that we have a specific frequency to lock onto?"

"Yes, we do. We use a device that is placed just under the skin. We use it to keep track of our operatives."

"Is there any way to get it to the Captain?"

"Yes. The prison matron is a member of our cell. She could get the transponder to your Captain. I'll transmit you the frequency."

"We have it, Commander." Kim reported seconds later.

"The frequency has been received Jaron. We'll contact you again when we are in orbit."

"Good Commander. We'll let you know if there are any updates, Jaron out."

* * *

A half-hour later Caldren's secretary ran into the room and over to Jaron. "Jaron." she called. She was out of breath and breathing heavily.

"Shala, what is it?"

She took a deep breath before answering him. "We have a problem. Caldren has heard that the Voyager is returning and has pushed up the Captain's execution. It is to begin in a half hour!"

"Dammit! All right, take ten of our people and situate them close to the execution stand. Make sure they are well armed. They are to be ready to act in case the Voyager doesn't get here in time. We cannot let Captain Janeway die!"

Shala nodded and ran from the room. Jaron turned to the young man at the communications equipment.

"Landen, get me Voyager right away!"

Seconds later Chakotay's face appeared on the small screen. "Commander we have a problem. Caldren has heard of your return and has moved up the execution. It is to be in about 25 minutes."

"Mr. Paris, warp engines to maximum. We need to get there!" Chakotay barked.

"Aye, sir. Warp nine point five!" Tom replied.

Chakotay nodded and then looked back at Jaron. "Jaron, I need to know what is going on down there."

"Of course. Caldren wants everyone to witness the extent of his power and so the execution is to be broadcast planet-wide. Perhaps you could link into the recorders in the town square."

"Mr. Kim?"

"Aye, sir." Minutes later Harry reported. "I'm linked into the recorders Commander."

"I have my people situated throughout the crowd and they have been given orders to do anything they must to prevent the death of your Captain."

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank us, Commander. We have been waiting for the right time to move against Caldren and his sycophants and your Captain has given it to us."

"Commander something's happening!" Kim reported.

"Put it on the viewscreen Ensign," Chakotay ordered.

Jaron's image disappeared and was replaced by a view of the main square. It was crowded with observers. In the center of the square was a large wooden platform. On it were two wooden posts situated an arm's length apart. There was also a vertical steel bed with ankle, wrist and head locks. A laser pistol was attached to an arm which would be swung forward and locked into place so that the muzzle rested against the accused's temple. The executioner stood beside the bed, ready to act.

The crowd parted and Caldren moved through the sea of people. Behind him came two guards escorting Kathryn between them. She did not fight them but moved forward, her head held proudly high and her back straight. As they reached the platform steps one of the guards stumbled and Kathryn saw her chance to act.

Her elbow came up and smashed into the guard's face, then before the other guard could react her leg shot back, her slender foot making hard and direct contact with the man's stomach. As he doubled over in pain he loosened his hold. Kathryn broke free and ran.

"Get her!" Caldren hollered.

"Come on Captain!" Harry called out.

"NO!" Harry called out moments later as they watched the guards seize her once again. This time she did not go quietly. She fought them every step of the way. They stopped beside Caldren. The Magistrate turned to face the crowd.

"My fellow Dianiran's. Nalin, my wife." He spoke the last with distaste. "Has been found guilty of treason." he turned until he was face to face with Janeway. "It has been the judgment of the court that she be executed for her traitorous acts." He gave her an evil grin.

Kathryn spat in his face. Caldren's face changed instantly to a mask of hatred. "Slut!" he swore and back-handed her across the face. Kathryn's head snapped back violently and if she hadn't been held in such a bruising grip by the guards, would have been flung to the ground by the force of the blow.

"That filthy P'Tach!" B'Elanna growled and jumped from her seat at the engineering console.

Chakotay clenched his fists at his sides and a muscle in his cheek twitched as he tried to hold back the rage that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Mr. Paris!" he ground out.

"We're almost there," Tom called back his voice equally tense.

"Get us there faster!"

"Aye, sir."

Caldren turned to face the crowd. "She is to be an example to all those who would oppose me. You will see just how futile it is to fight!" Caldren snapped his fingers and the guards dragged a still dazed Janeway to the two wooden posts. She was tied between them, her arms and legs apart and her back to the crowd. Her head lolled listlessly forward, chin resting on her chest.

Caldren moved over to Kathryn and taking the fabric of the dress she wore, tore it and the camisole she wore beneath from neck to waist, exposing the smooth ivory curve of her back. He pushed the rent pieces of her clothing off her shoulders so that her back was bared to the crowd. Caldren crossed to the executioner and was handed a wicked looking whip.

Chakotay paled. "Gods no! Paris!"

"We'll be in transporter range in five minutes," he replied tensely.

"Kathryn doesn't have five minutes Lieutenant!" Chakotay snapped, his voice full of anxiety and fear. He was totally unaware that he had called the Captain by her given name in front of the crew.

The whip cracked and struck leaving an angry red mark against her skin. Kathryn winced at the searing pain but she did not cry out. Again the whip struck, this time drawing blood. So it continued again, and still, again the whip lashed out. The pain was agonizing but Kathryn would not give Caldren any satisfaction by breaking down. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Commander we're in transporter range." Harry snapped out.

"Have you got a signal lock?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then for God's sake get her the hell out of there! Transport her directly to Sickbay." Chakotay ordered.

"NO!" Caldren howled in rage and frustration as Janeway disappeared before him. Jaron's forces chose that moment to act. Pandemonium ensued.

* * *

Kathryn felt the familiar tingling sensation of the transporter envelope her and she sobbed in relief. "Doctor." she gasped as she appeared before him. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she was dimly aware of the doctor's arms catching her as she sank into the dark, sweet embrace of oblivion.

Chakotay was heading for the turbolift when B'Elanna stopped him. "Commander, permission to beam down and aide Jaron's forces? I want to capture that filthy P'tach Caldren and rip his still beating heart from his chest," she said with a feral growl.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Chakotay couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his lips. "So do I B'Elanna but permission is denied. I don't want anyone else going down there."

"Yes sir," she replied. Chakotay pressed a hand to her shoulder before continuing to the lift. "The bridge is yours Tuvok. I'll be in Sickbay."

Only when he was in the solitude of the lift did Chakotay allow his worry to surface. "Sickbay," he spoke quietly to the computer. He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to the ancient gods of his people that Kathryn would be all right.

Minutes later Chakotay entered Sickbay. The doctor once more stood beside the main biobed.

"How is she, Doctor?" Chakotay asked as he approached.

"Quite well considering all she's been through. She's resting comfortably and her wounds are healing. She'll be stiff and sore for a couple of days but there's been no permanent damage."

Chakotay closed his eyes and sighed with relief. "Good," he said quietly. "And the twins?" he added softly almost afraid to hear the answer.

"They are fine. They were not harmed by the Captain's ordeal."

"That is good news." Chakotay smiled. "May I see her?"

"I've given the Captain a light sedative so she may not be very coherent but you may stay if you wish. I'll be in my office." the hologram stated and spun on his heel, disappearing into his office.

"Thank you, Doctor," Chakotay said then crossed the rest of the way to Kathryn's side. As he looked down at her sleeping form Chakotay was suddenly seized with a wave of love for her that was so strong it nearly took his breath away.

She lay with her head tilted to the side. Her hair was spread out beneath her head and covered the pillow in a copper-hued fan; one arm rested across her abdomen as though in a protective gesture; her mouth was slightly parted, chest rising and falling in the gentle rhythm of sleep.

Reaching out Chakotay took one of her slender hands in his own. Bringing it up he pressed his lips to her fingers. "You scared the hell out of me Kat. Don't ever do that to me again!" he whispered against her fingers.

Kathryn moaned softly and turned her head towards him. Chakotay watched as her eyelids fluttered open and those exquisite blue eyes looked up at him.

"Chakotay" she breathed, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Chakotay choked back his tears and smiled down at her.

"Welcome back Kat," he whispered and was unable to keep the emotion from his voice.

"Mmm," she mumbled quietly. "I had the strangest dream," she added and her eyelids fluttered closed. She opened them again seconds later. "Only it wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No my love, it wasn't," Chakotay replied softly and tenderly brushed back her hair.

"My God!" she gasped and then a look of panic crossed her features. "Chakotay," she said fearfully as she moved her hand pressing it protectively to her abdomen. "The twins, are they…..?"

Chakotay covered her hand with his and nodded. "They're fine Kat. Everything is fine." he said softly, "The doctor says you'll be all right. There's been no permanent damage."

Kathryn sighed with relief, closing her eyes as a single tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied softly and caressed her cheek. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault."

"I know," she said quietly as her tears flowed in earnest. Chakotay leaned down so that his face was mere inches from hers. "Caldren is to blame Kathryn not you."

"But none of this would have happened if I had listened to Tuvok and stayed on Voyager."

"You can't go beating yourself up about this. What happened, happened. It's over now."

Kathryn reached up a hand to tenderly trace his tattoo. "When I think of what you must have gone through." She whispered softly. Kathryn saw the pain of the memory flash in his dark eyes.

"I can't begin to tell you what it was like and it's not something I ever want to go through again but I knew the risks when l let myself fall in love with you. I knew that I had to accept the fact that one day I might lose you. You're a risk taker Kathryn, it's part of who you are. It's part of the reason why you're such an excellent captain and one of the reasons I love you."

"Sweet talker." She smiled through her tears. Chakotay laughed softly and lowered her lips to hers for a long, lingering kiss.

"AHEM!"

The couple broke apart when the doctor noisily cleared his throat. Chakotay looked up at him with an almost annoyed scowl. Kathryn didn't look to happy either.

"You'll have to leave now Commander. My patient needs her rest." He ordered.

"I feel fine Doctor. A little sore is all." Janeway protested.

"That may be so but I am still keeping you here overnight to make sure that you get your rest." he gave the captain a pointed look. "That means it's time for you to leave Commander and let her rest."

"All right." Chakotay acquiesced then turning back to Kathryn he leaned in close. "I give you permission to shoot him if he gets too annoying." He smiled at her. Kathryn laughed.

"Sweet dreams Kat." Chakotay finished, his lips pressed to the delicate shell of her ear. Then he stepped away from her bed and crossed to the door. He turned to flash her a grin before stepping through the open door and out into the corridor.

Kathryn watched him go with a pleased smile on her lips, then rolling over onto her side as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chakotay was moving down the corridor to the turbolift when Kim's voice came over the comm system. " _Kim to Commander Chakotay."_

"Chakotay here. What is it, Ensign?"

 _"Commander, Jaron is hailing us."_

"I'm on my way." Chakotay finished and entered the lift.

"On screen Mr. Kim," Chakotay ordered as he stepped from the lift.

"Aye, sir."

Jaron's face appeared on the large view screen. He looked a little worse for wear but otherwise uninjured. "Commander Chakotay how is your Captain doing?"

"She's resting comfortably Jaron. Thank you." Chakotay smiled.

"That is good news." Jaron smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that Caldren has been removed from office and has been imprisoned for his treason. I have been elected Pro tem head of the provisional government until formal elections can be held. I just wanted to let you know and to thank you for all your help. This might not have been possible without your Captain."

"I'm just sorry that all this was necessary but I'm glad we could help and that everything worked out in the end."

"So am I." Jaron said quietly "Commander there is one other thing. We know that you have Nalin's body aboard your vessel and were wondering if we might have it back."

"Yes of course." Chakotay turned away to face Harry. "Mr. Kim, please see to it."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied and strode from the bridge.

Chakotay turned back to the view screen.

"Thank you, Commander. I know you have a long journey ahead of you but if you should ever decide to abandon your travels and settle in this quadrant please know that you will always have a home among us."

"Thank you, Jaron. I will let the captain know of your offer."

"Please thank her again for her help and that we wish her a speedy recovery."

"I will."

Jaron turned away for a moment. "Your transport has been received, Commander. Thank you. We will see that Nalin is given a proper burial and will remember her for her sacrifice. Now, Commander, we wish to do something for you before you depart."

"That's not necessary Jaron."

"Nevertheless. We would like to thank you. Because of your Captain's presence here, our world has been liberated. We know you are low on supplies and so my people have gathered together what we can spare. It is yours, with our thanks."

"Thank you," Chakotay said quietly. Jaron nodded and gave them the coordinates of supplies. Chakotay turned to Harry, who had returned from his errand. "Beam the supplies to an empty cargo bay, Mr. Kim."

"Aye, sir," Harry replied and then reported. "Transport complete."

"Good," Chakotay said and then turned back to Jaron. "We have the supplies Jaron, thank you."

"You are welcome, Commander. We wish you well on your journey and may the gods of your people grant you a speedy return home."

"Thank you," Chakotay added and saw Jaron nod before the channel closed.

"Mr. Paris." He ordered as he crossed to his seat. "Take us out of orbit and put us on a course towards home. Warp 6."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

It was late and the ship was quiet. Chakotay slept soundly locked in the pleasant embrace of his dreams. He was therefore unaware when his cabin door opened with a soft whoosh. Light from the corridor was soon cut off and the cabin was again plunged into near darkness. The rooms were illuminated merely by the starlight streaming in from the viewport windows. A figure silently crossed the room and entered the bedroom. It paused for a moment at the foot of the bed before crossing the rest of the way. The covers were pulled back and the figure slipped in beside him. Snuggling close they wrapped their arms around him and breathed warmly in his ear. "Are you asleep?"

Instantly awake Chakotay rolled over and smiled.

"Kat? Aren't you supposed to be in Sickbay?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"I snuck out," she whispered, her eyes glowing with mischief.

"You went A.W.O.L?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I did." She grinned and kissed his chin.

"You know, the Doctor's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"Tough." she finished and lowered her lips to his.

As if on cue: _"Doctor to Commander Chakotay."_

Chakotay sighed and pulled his lips from hers. "Chakotay here."

 _"Commander. The Captain had disappeared from Sickbay."_ the hologram said in a very annoyed voice. _"She did not have my permission to leave."_

"I'm sure she is fine, doctor." he replied, not giving too much away and trying, unsuccessfully to keep his mind on the conversation. Kathryn continued to kiss him and her hands roamed lower, bringing a startled gasp from him. She chuckled wickedly.

Oblivious to the goings on in the cabin, the doctor continued his tirade. "She _is under strict orders to rest. I swear Captain's are the worst of the lot. They never listen to anyone!"_

"I can assure you, Doctor, that she's resting and I promise to make sure she stays in bed."

 _"Good."_ The Doctor said appeased and totally clueless to the innuendo. _"Sickbay out."_

Once the channel closed Chakotay rolled, taking the woman with him so that she lay beneath him. "A.W.O.L. Captain? You know that's a court-martial offense." He smiled as he traced a finger across her cheek.

"Really? I had no idea." She replied, being deliberately obtuse. "Can't we work something out?"

"Well, punishment must fit the crime."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." she purred.

"I'm sure I will," he said softly.

Chakotay looked down at Kathryn's face, bathed in soft starlight. He traced her delicate features with a gentle finger, his eyes following, taking in every detail. Brushing back the heavy curtain of her hair he looked down into her smoky sapphire eyes. "I love you, Kat." He whispered and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You are my heart," he continued as his lips trailed down her cheek. "You are my soul." he finished, his lips butterfly light upon her own.

"And I love you, my Angry Warrior," she added softly.

"No, not angry, not anymore," he said and lowered his lips to hers for a gentle kiss which grew more hungry and demanding as desire grow.

With each kiss and tender caress, they shared the flames of their passion burned hotter until it glowed white hot. In the glow of their passion, they each ministered to the other's pleasure, a mutual giving and blending of the mind, body, and soul.

Their passion sated, Chakotay pulled Kathryn into the crook of his arm. She curled up against him and sighed. She felt his hand on her head, his fingers tenderly combing through the thick strands of hair in a gentle caress. She snuggled closer into the security of his arms and her body drank in his warmth and strength.

"Chakotay," she whispered softly.

"Um hmm."

"Don't ever let go."

"I won't," he replied softly and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sleep now my Kathryn," he whispered tenderly and tightened his embrace. Kathryn closed her eyes and let the gentle sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

FIN :) :)


End file.
